Some drabble regarding a lord and his demon
by luna kurotzuzu
Summary: Proving Ciel really adored proving Sebastian searching to make fall the air of perfection that sourrounded his servant. Probably using his mind to find a new joke, squeezing the meninges searching the weak point of his demon, was became one of his most amusing occupation of the day. Sorry if there are some mistakes, my english is not so good .


**Proving**

Ciel really adored proving Sebastian searching to make fall the air of perfection that sourrounded his servant. Probably using his mind to find a new joke, squeezing the meninges searching the weak point of his demon, was became one of his most amusing occupation of the day, above all when the already nominated Sebastian became really angry for the losing of important time to must dedicate at his company because his "stupid" mental elucubrations. And is for this that when he presented himself at the black crow that was his lover totally nude and recoverted of chocolate, in the action of eating strawberries and cream above the table, teorically there for preparing the important dinner with the rapresentants of the major companies of England that would have taken place that evening, couldn't containing a smile of victory at the tought that the man that now was licking so intensily his ankles and stomach would be really embarassed later at explaining the why the dinner would be consumed later than expected, and why his butler's uniform was dirty of chocolate, at the guests.

 **Cats**

He hated that noisy and free donors of allergic sneezing animals. He couldn't understand how was possible that his buter adored them, disponible to trascured also HIS BELOVED MAJOR for cure them and neglecting the orders of HIS UNIC AND ONLY MASTER only to pass a bit of time with them . Probably at exernal eyes it could be explained like a nonsense jelousity, but Ciel wasn't prepared to admit this. So he really couldn't explained himsef how was possible that he was wearing a pair of cat ears and a beautiful and long blue tail waiting in his bed for that traitor of butler.

 **Jurament**

"you will be my butler, you will serve and protect me, obediing at my order, until the end!". The solemity of the jurament was enfatised by the slow decading of the sun in the orizon, the forces of angels and devils seemed to be present in a invisible tension in that world, and Ciel, when the sweet flavor of the words abandoned his lips, understood that he had just firm his condamn. And he laughs at this.

 **Esigences**

Be the last of the Phantomhive, head of a major company, guard's dog of the queen, could make a lord really tired and and explain the great pretensions to the work of the servants. All the commissions, from the smaller ones to the major ones, must be accomplished in the better mode, without error, with all the perfection that only the Phantomhive family could give. So it was not strange that Ciel claimed by Sebastian the perfection in all the things that he commissioned him, also if it was a terrible hour of the night or if they where alone in the middle of the ocean and he wanted an ice cream. And Sebastian was happy to show it at him, in the moments that Ciel presented himself at the door of his butler during the night, after a nightmare, requesting the only thing that could make him losing his mind in the pleasure and make the past vanishing in the fog of an orgasm.

 **Fiance**

Have a combinated fiance was something normal, almost banal, for a noble. And Ciel didn't considereted it at all, only a collateral effect of his status, but nothing into passing much time. But by the time he noticed the light tension of the muscles that Sebastian have when he sees Elizabeth, the mode how he clench his jaw when he serve her dinner, the look of pure disgust -and a little angry?- when she hugs him with all her forces, invite her for the tea has became something really pleasuring that happen often at the manor. Now the night seems, how he could explain? Hottest, and hungrier.

 **Nightmare**

Sometimes the nightmares become so much terrible, and suffocating, like a cage that imprisoned her little maker, that only the arms of a demon can make vanish them.

 **Chocolate**

Sebastian was sure to have buy the chocolate for making the sweet cream to serve with the almond biscuits at the tea of that afternoon. He could remember the infinite queue for entering in the shop of the better maitre chocolatier of London, the attention at the exact weight to buy, the delicate sugar paper bag where the commessed have pose his order. So he couldn't really understand where that could be finished. He understood only when, after have saved the situation at the tea and gone to change Ciel for the night, the little boy put a little piece of chocolate in his mouth and start to kiss him.

 **Autor's note**

Only some SebaCiel drabble, dedicated to . Sorry if there are some mistake, english is not my language, all the reviewes are accepted, also for correct some errors.


End file.
